Four Years
by Kagome811
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome haven't seen each other for four years, and Kagome can't forget the moment they departed. What will happen when Inuyasha makes an unexpected appearance? Oneshot. Rated T just in case.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and what better fanfic to write than an InuKag? ^^ Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but if you have anything just downright rude or disrespectful I advise you to keep it to yourself. Anyway, please enjoy and leave feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters.**

Four years. To the day. It's been four years since I've seen him.

I stand outside in the chilly autumn air, as leaves in different shades of red cascade from the trees, leaving a blanket of color to cover the ground. I stand still, no emotion on my face, as I stare at the large, significant sacred tree. _This is where we first met. _I take a few steps forward and lightly lay my fingers on the smoother bark, where Inuyasha had remained in a deep spell of sleep for 50 years. It was I who had released him, and thus our journey together began.

I sigh. When had I last seen him smile? When I departed from the feudal era for the last time, he hadn't smiled. When I tried to part with a sentimental goodbye, he rejected me completely. I can remember the moment perfectly:

_"Inuyasha, I think I should leave today. If I don't leave soon, I'll never want to leave, and Mama and Souta and Gramps—"_

_Inuyasha interrupted, "I get it. Just go. I don't care." He stated with a defensive tone. He sat with his back to me, arms folded, legs crossed. His words stung; I didn't know if he really meant it, or if he was just upset that I was going to leave. Even if he was upset, he wouldn't tell me how he really felt. I could feel tears threatening to escape. I had already said goodbye to the others, which wasn't easy either._

_"B-but, we've been through so much, and you've always protected me and been there for me...and I really don't want to leave, I don't! But if I stay here and never go back, no one will know what happened to me. I don't want to hurt anyone—"_

_"Yeah, well…" Inuyasha said under his breath, almost so quiet I couldn't hear him, "…you're hurting __**me**__."_

_Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "So? Are you just gonna stand there, or what? They're probably all wondering where you are. Just…go." His voice faltered at the end. I still couldn't see his face, as he looked up into the sky._

_The tears made their appearance and slid down my cheeks. I looked at his long, white hair and red clothing. His little white dog ears. His shape, his muscles…I took everything in. For I would probably never see this man again. I cleared my throat and stepped onto the side of the well._

_"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Before I jumped into the well, his head turned sideways, and either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or Inuyasha shed a tear._

I shake the thoughts away, knowing the deep sorrow I felt would find its way back to me again. I mean, he didn't even come to see me…and I can't pass through the well anymore, only_ he _can. I hear Mama call out the door.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!" I look at the sacred tree once more, and head back into the house. After I finish eating, I retire to my room for the night. And of course, after all of that thinking by the sacred tree, I dreamed of Inuyasha that night.

_"Inuyasha! Get out of the way! You'll be killed!"_

_"I don't care—as long as I can protect you, it's worth it."_

_"Inuyasha! INUYASHA~!"_

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" I mumble in my sleep.

"What?"  
I open my eyes slowly, startled by the familiar voice. Is this a dream…?

I jolt quickly and fall off my bed. "W-what the…what the hell?" I back up until my back is pressed up against the wall opposite of the ever-familiar hanyou.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" I'm nearly hyperventilating, not sure whether to be shocked, scared, or so happy I could cry. "What are you…?" I sit there dumbly.

"What do you think I'm doing? I came to see you, stupid." He says with that same annoyed tone. He raises an eyebrow. "I can see you've changed since the last time I saw you."

I blush. Did I look that different? Well, I had last seen him as a ninth grader and was now a freshman in college.

He notices my confused expression, and shakes his head. "No, I mean, you've gotten a little taller…you're a little more filled out…" Inuyasha clears his throat. "I mean, in a good way, not like I think you're fat or anything…just, more mature, or something?" He scratches his head, and mutters under his breath, "Damn, what the hell am I saying?"

"Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you come until now?" My sudden anger results in tears, and I quickly wipe them away, not knowing why they appeared. "It's been…so long."

Inuyasha looks at me, with an intensity I had not ever seen. "Four years to the day."

I gasp. "You remembered the day?"

Inuyasha nods. He jumps over to where I'm crouched on the floor and sits right in front of me. "Every day since that day, I wasn't myself. Every day since that day, I've thought about you. Every day since that day…" He looks into my eyes, "…I've realized how stupid I was to let you go."

I look back into his smoldering, golden eyes. "But why did you wait so long?"  
He shakes his head. "I don't know. I guess I didn't know what to say. And I _still_ don't know what to say. I don't know how to apologize for being such an idiot. But even so…" he takes my hands in his, and his eyes bore into mine with an intensity like no other.

At that point, I can't take it anymore. I release his hands and wrap my arms around his neck. I crawl onto his lap and wrap my legs around his back, and my lips find his quickly. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, as we let our bodies do the talking. Our mouths seem to mesh together like a puzzle piece and our kisses grow more passionate with every passing second. I pull away, both of us gasping, and put my forehead against his.

"I love you, you idiot…and I've never stopped." We look each other in the eyes, and drink in the moment.

"Kagome, I love you too…so damn much." He slowly leans forward, and softly kisses my lips. The kiss was so sweet and tender, I could cry. He pulls away, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his big arms around me and I sigh into him. We sit like that for who knows how long, and he finally carries me to the bed.

We made love that night, and it was everything that I thought it would be. It was gentle, shy, passionate…not even words could describe the feeling. And now, as the morning light shines through the window, I look at the man sleeping next to me, and realize I wouldn't rather be with anyone else.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" I look at my daughter holding two flowers in her hand.

"It's beautiful, Chiyo!" I smile. Inuyasha smirks and pats her on the head.

Chiyo hands one flower to me, and one to Inuyasha. "For you, daddy!" He takes it, and kisses her on the head.

"Thanks, squirt. Now, who wants to go practice Tetsusaiga?"

I shoot him a warning glare. "Okay, maybe not. Wanna go for a walk with daddy, Chiyo?"

"Yay! Walk!" Chiyo grabs Inuyasha's hand, and they walk through the village. I watch after them, as my heart aches with pure happiness. Coming back to the feudal era to live with Inuyasha was the best choice I've ever made. A couple houses down, I see Sango preparing dinner, Miroku working on the house, and their five kids—Miroku really _did_ want a lot—playing out front. Shippo is with the kids, showing them his tricks. Kirara rests in the grass, peacefully napping.

I walk over to the shrine that is Lady Kaede's grave, set the flower in front of it and say a quick prayer. She died of old age, living to see Naraku defeated, the Shikon no Tama destroyed, and her sister Kikyo put to rest at last. It was hard to see her go, but life happens, and death must happen as well. _You will be forever missed, Lady Kaede._

I look out into the distance, thinking of all the memories, the good and the bad. I think of all the adventures and the pain we all went through. But in the end, it was all worth it. Every last bit.

I walk back into the house to prepare dinner, and wait for their return.


End file.
